Meet the Uchihas
by MajorGeek1207
Summary: "Oi, Natsumi did you do your homework? And don't sit like that." "Geez, Dad, I'm doing it. Don't get your panties in a twist." "I don't wear any panties." "That's what they all say." And so another peaceful day in the Uchiha estate began with Sasuke chasing his 13 year old daughter while Sakura and her eldest son cooked breakfast, waiting for them to stop their daily commotion.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:-

Sasuke had fought many wars but he had never, ever, EVER thought he would feel as scared as he was feeling at that moment. Heck, he had even fought Kaguya without feeling this petrified.

You might be wanting to know what is causing the great, and slightly, okay, _very_ annoying Uchiha to be feeling this much fear. The answer was simple, really. Sakura had just told him that she was pregnant. The conversation that was _so _dreadful that it caused Sasuke to be paralyzed with fear went something like this:-

"Sasuke-kun, I'm pregnant."

_Cue five minutes silence._

"Okay, congratulations. Who is the father?"

"Sasuke-kun, I _do _hope that you know we're married and as I have never slept with anyone except you, I think that the baby is yours."

_Cue a looooong period of silence._

"Sasuke-kun, are you o-"

THUMP

In the end, Sakura had to princess carry the mighty Uchiha, who was also her husband, from the dining room to their room because he had fainted from the shock of hearing that he was finally going to have an heir. Why that would cause him to be scared is still a matter of great mystery. I mean who knows what goes through the minds of the Uchiha.

After recovering from the shock, Sasuke proceeded to find the perfect name, insisting that his offspring must have the greatest name bestowed upon anyone.

* * *

Thus, 9 months full of fainting and vomitting and dramatic visits from a certain Uzumaki passed and Sasuke was at the hospital, waiting for his wife who was in labor.

He was actually on the verge of hyperventilation and he probably would have fainted again if his best friend/rival wasn't there. Then, after a painful period of six hours, not only for Sasuke but for Sakura too, a baby's cry could be heard and Sasuke was quickly ushered in to see his firstborn.

In the room, he could see a tiny bundle of blue beside a very tired looking Sakura. In his life, Sasuke had never actually had any real experiences with babies, being the last born in his family and one of the youngest in his clan. He actually had no idea how to hold one, let alone how to take care of one. For these particular reasons, Sasuke was stuck at the entrance of the room.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you going to come and hold your baby?" said a very much worn out and tired Sakura.

"Hn," came the reply from the stoic Uchiha.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun. He won't bite you. See, he wants his daddy to hold him."

"Sakura, I-I don't know if I can actually hold him. What-what if I hurt him? I mean, he-he looks so fragile and- What are _you_ laughing at?"

"I was just thinking how out of character Sasuke-kun is acting right now. And, don't worry, you_ won't _hurt him because, if you do, you're going to have to face me."

Seeing the look on his wife's eyes, Sasuke quickly picked up his son. Looking at him, Sasuke could see that he had thankfully not inherited Sakura's pink hair but, instead, had a headul of the trademark Uchiha black hair. He also had the deepset black eyes which were also the mark of an Uchiha but, instead of reminding Sasuke of himself, he strangely resembled-

"Itachi."

"Sasuke-kun, we've had this talk before. I mean, it's not like I would mind if we named him Itachi but-"

"Then, _what_ are we going to name him? Do _you _have any ideas?"

Sakura blushed at this.

"We-well, I was thinking that we could name him Satoru. It-it means knowledgeable and I thought it was a nice name so-"

"It's perfect."

And so, Satoru Uchiha, the prodigy that captures all of Konoha with his sweet but responsible nature was born. In the future, he becomes an ANBU captain at the age of 12, breaking the previous record of Itachi Uchiha who he so closely resembled.

* * *

From his birth, Satoru was a very reserved but polite child. He was also very pampered and spoiled by his mother and Hinata and Ino and, basically, everyone and anyone who saw him.

No matter how smart or polite he was, Satoru was still a boy first and foremost and so he, naturally, had a love interest though he was only about 5 years old. The girl that had captured his heart at this very tender age was Kiyomi Uzumaki, the 4 year old daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki.

Their love story started quite simply. Satoru was one day taken to the Uzumaki mansion when he laid his eyes upon the most beautiful human being ever, according to him. So, started their very innocent and childish romance which will gradually develop throughout this story.

Ah, young love.

When Satoru was 6 years old, Sakura again had something very interesting to say to her husband.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm pregnant."

"Okay. When is the baby due?"

"You're not going to faint again?"

"I would've but seeing as you told the whole village that I fainted the last time, I don't think it's wise for me to faint again, at least in front of you."

And so the protagonist of our story and the bane of Sasuke Uchiha, Natsumi Uchiha was born after 9 months. She was the complete opposite of her brother. While she _was_ smart, she was also very sharp tongued while her brother was completely reserved. She was the hurricane while her brother was the light breeze.

And so, the dysfunctional family of Uchiha is finally completed. Now, let's see what life has in store for these group of weirdos.

* * *

**A/N:- Sooooooo... How'd ya guys like it? This is my version of what the future Uchihas are gonna be like. Please bear through this very stupid prologue. Promise it gets better! **

**Review is love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

"Sakura."

"Hmmmm?"

"Sakura."

"What?"

"Make it stop."

"She's your daughter too, Sasuke-kun."

"You're her mother."

The Uchiha household was always full of noise, no matter what time it was. Even at 3 am in the morning, it was causing an uproar in the whole neighbourhood. It seemed like the youngest Uchiha, Natsumi Uchiha, had a good pair of lungs on her. And the job of keeping her quiet currently fell to Sasuke Uchiha, her father. Though he was good at almost everything, it seemed like he lacked quite a bit in the art of comforting a baby in the middle of the night. He was actually having a lot of trouble in figuring out what to do.

"Uh...shhh. There, there," said the older Uchiha as he patted his daughter awkwardly on the back. Though he already had a son before her, he was never faced with the problem of stopping his crying as finding a more well-behaved child than Satoru Uchiha is very close to impossible.

"Wahhhhh." The little brat seemed to be trying her best to annoy the shit out of Sasuke.

"Oi, brat, I'm sleepy and it's 3 am in the morning. Just shut up and go back to sleep." Now, now, Sasuke, don't you know that's not the proper way to speak to a child? Well, this show of rude behaviour only served to agitate the baby more and, of course, the crying only increased.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh."

"Tch." Sasuke was very tempted to go all tsukiyomi on her to put her back to sleep and that was exactly what he was going to do when Sakura, thankfully, arrived.

"Sasuke-kun, _what_ are you doing? Oh, for God's sake, give Natsumi to me." And then, after the transfer and to Sasuke's increasing anger, the moment Natsumi went over to Sakura, her crying stopped.

"See. It's not that hard," said Sakura with a triumphant grin on her face. Sasuke had no idea that this event foreshadowed his future cat-and-mouse relationship with his daughter.

* * *

Having a four-year old stalker is something unusual on its own but having a four-year old stalker who happened to be a Uchiha was just unheard of. But that was exactly what was happening to six-year old Masashi, the eldest son of the Kazekage.

Though still very inexperienced, Masashi was still a shinobi-in-training and, also, being the son of Gaara, he could never not hear the light footsteps that were following him.

Earlier that day, the Kazekage and his son had come to Konoha, supposedly on business matters, but we all know that he just wanted to talk to Naruto, don't we?

Well, getting back to the matter on hand, after Gaara left to see Naruto, Masashi had nothing better to do than to go to the playground. He expected no one to be there. I mean, who goes to the playground at 10 am in the morning? But, he was proved drastically wrong. The first thing he noticed after going there was the small figure of a child sitting on a swing. Always the polite child, Masashi went there and conversed with the child. Turned out she was a Uchiha. It's not like Masashi had never heard abot the Uchihas before. He was actually on pretty good terms with Satoru Uchiha, the 10 year old and eldest son of the Uchihas though they had three years between them. Masashi actually looked up to the young and sincere prodigy who had already been able to become a Jounin, regardless of his age.

Well, things proceeded normally after that until Masashi tried to leave but found that the younger Uchiha had taken quite a liking to him and refused to stop following him. She wasn't even being discreet about stalking him. And that's how things ended up the way they were and Masashi somehow gained a four-year old stalker whose father had quite a reputation for being a ruthless murderer.

* * *

_Where is Masa-chan going?_

It seemed like Natsumi Uchiha had grown very attached to the older child in the few hours they spent together. As adamant as ever to get the things she wanted, she refused to lose sight of the young boy. She knew that he knew that she was following him but it couldn't bother her less. Though she _was_ having some trouble keeping up with the old boy because of her short legs, but she was still an Uchiha with Haruno blood mixed in, so she refused to give up until the very end.

Normally, Natsumi would just have run to Satoru when she found something she wanted but she knew that she couldn't do that for this particular case. Love was something you had to find for yourself, after all.

Right when she was pondering the wonders of love while stalking Masashi, she saw Aika,the daughter of Sai and Ino, and who was also a year older than her, talk to Masashi.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She coudn't believe that another girl had the _nerve _to talk to _her_ Masa-chan when she had clearly claimed (in her head) him, a few hours ago.

She needed to have a _very_ serious talk with his father.

* * *

"Natsumi, where are you taking me? You're going to do something to embarass me again, aren't you?"

"C'mon, nii-chan. I won't ever do anything bad to you. I love you, don't I?"

"Don't you remember that just the other day you-"

"_Nii-chan." _Here Natsumi gave Satoru her special 'Natsumi-puppy-dog-eyes' which no one can resist and specially not Satoru.

_Sigh._

"Fine. But don't make me do anything _too _bad, alright?"

"Okay."

Then, after another 10 minutes of walking, they reached the Hokage building. Satoru knew that he was in trouble the moment he saw Natsumi entering it. Of course, they would be let past security without any trouble, they were honorary Uzumakis, after all.

"Natsumi, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry, nii-chan." Though it didn't comfort Satoru very much.

After entering the room, the immediate three people that they could see were Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke. Three people who had some of the highest ranks every shinobi only hoped to achieve. Though the one named Naruto seemed to be asleep and inebriated.

"Satoru, Natsumi, what are you doing here? I thought you were at home-"

"Oh, I didn't come here to talk to you, 'Tou-chan. I have something important to say today."

"Natsumi..." Anyone with eyes could see the menacing aura that was starting to surround Sasuke and Satoru, honestly, started to worry about his sister's well-being.

"Okay, so Gaara-san, are you or are you not the father of Masa-chan?"

_Masa-chan? Does she mean Masashi?_

"If you are talking about Masashi, then, yes, I am."

"Okay then. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to marry him when I grow up."

_...What? WHAT?! Has my sister gone _crazy?_ What is she saying?_

Satoru could see the widening of the Kazekage's eyes and he could see his own father become, pactically, paralysed with shock.

"Oh, and before I forget , Satoru nii-chan said that he's going to destroy the whole of Suna if Masa-chan ever talks to another girl. Right, nii-chan?" Satoru could literally see the spark in her eyes and, suddenly, he began to understand how big of a threat his sister actually was. He could also see that Sasuke was on the verge of fainting and Gaara's eyes had literally become as big as saucers.

"Are you really planning to destroy Suna, Uchiha brat?" came from a very shell-shocked Gaara and Satoru knew that the time had come for him to run. Natsumi also realized that.

"Nii-chan, I think it's time for us to run." And so they did. They ran for the whole day away from their father and the Kazekage.

Really, it's bad enough that Sasuke tried to destroy Konoha, now his children were trying to destroy Suna. For God's sake, why can't Uchihas ever learn from their past mistakes?

* * *

**A/N:- Okay. Here's the new chapter. Not sure if you're gonna like it but, oh well, I tried my best.**

**Review for more. Constructive Criticism is also appreciated.**


End file.
